ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Physical Potency
Doesn't increase physical damage? According to the magical potency page, it says magical potency for BLM spells increases magic attack bonus by +2 per merit (for the elemental type merited, put a merit in Thunder potency, and you get +2 magic attack bonus to all Thunder spells). Now, their choice of wording for the BLU merit is Physical (meaning only physical spells) Potency (which I would assume is the same definition of potency given above). Seeing as RDM get merits for elemental magic ACCURACY, if Physical Potency increased accuracy, they would have named it Physical Accuracy instead of Potency. I'd like to see proof beyond something that I saw someone say off of Killing Ifrit or some other board. I find it hard to swallow that it doesn't increase physical magic damage, but increases a crit rate (which blue magic spells don't have unless forced, I thought this was established awhile ago that crit hit rate doesn't affect BLU spells), or accuracy rate. I would think potency would add +2 "physical magic attack bonus" to your physical spells, increasing the damage potential for the spells. --Sabishii 17:06, 2 October 2007 (UTC) This ambiguity is due to poor choice in translation imho. The Japanese is clear as day. It says in the in game menus: 物理系青魔法攻撃力 "Physical type blue magic attack power" (Physical Potency in English) 能力値1で物理系青魔法の攻撃力を+2します。 "Each merit increases physical type blue magic attack power +2" I couldn't find a screen shot of the in game menu from the JP version, but can personally confirm that this is the exact wording. You can also this quoted on both of these sites as reference: http://www5.plala.or.jp/SQR/ff11/ability/meritpoint/index.html#blu http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/4111.html#of6abce5fg BLU physical magic atk power is calculated from some base and then increased as a function of blue magic skill. Each "Physical Potency" merit adds 2 to this attack value. Physical Potency increases physical blue magic spell attack power. -- But people on forums claim that it doesn't affect physical magic attack, that they did testing on it and parsing. o.O; I just find the whole thing weird. --Sabishii 16:32, 10 November 2007 (UTC) -- Although forums can be a good source of information, without any threads to back up that claim, it's fairly unsubstantiated as far as the wiki goes. I can personally attest to the fact that since i've been putting points into this, my average damage for Diss. / F.Rip has increased, however I have no hard evidence or proof to back this up. Anecdotal at best, I apologize. If you can provide links to this testing with parse results, please do so, as i'd be interested in reading them (As i'm sure others would). --Stabby 02:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) The page has been updated recently (not by me) with info supposedly gleaned from fanfast - the BG forums gigantic BLU thread (160+ pages at time of this entry) are saying it's Accuracy based, and quoting from a dev interview... Which still strikes me as odd given the name and the JP translation, but if the info came from the Devs, must be accurate... (And let's not forget the translations do get screwey... Looking at you, Mordant Rime) The small average increase on damage i noticed on 2 of the big3 multis doesn't seem to be from just 1 more hit connecting, but maybe I'm wrong. I haven't seen the full text of the interview they are quoting from (just one person using the quote, and several making jokes about the accuracy of this wiki), so if someone can find that information and post a link to it so it can be verified, that'd be nice. --Stabby 23:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC)